Described herein are an indicating apparatus for an interior of a motor vehicle and a method for operating an indicating apparatus.
An indicator field or display can be used for displaying information in an interior of a motor vehicle. When installing such an indicator field, the size thereof and an available installation space in the interior of the motor vehicle need to be balanced. Thus, a large indicator field requires a large footprint, whereas a small indicator field has a small footprint. However, a large indicator field can only be installed if enough installation space is available therefor.
An instrument cluster for use in a motor vehicle is described in document DE 103 31 131 A1. This instrument cluster includes at least one first indicating module, which is embodied as a round, analog pointer instrument, and a second indicating module for displaying symbols. Here, the at least one indicating module is movable relative to the second indicating module.
A multiple indicating apparatus is described in document DE 10 2005 045 607 A1; it has respectively two round pointer instruments, which are arranged in front of an indicator field and are displaceable relative thereto and also relative to one another.
An indicating apparatus for a vehicle known from document DE 10 2005 017 556 A1 is movable back and forth between two positions. Here, the indicating area is concealed by an interior component of the vehicle in a first position, whereas the indicating area is completely visible in the second position.